All Alone with a Demon Rising
by Black Butterfly13
Summary: It is October 10 It was the day to celebrate the 9 tailed sealings.  But no one cares about the demen boy himself. Well the festivities come to a sudden end when Naruto lets the demon loose? What will his friends think about who Naruto really is.
1. Alone on my Birthday

All alone with a Demon Rising

I don't own Naruto but I sure wish I did. The story idea comes from SugarSnikes Songfic Happy birthday to Me1 I have asked permission to use her ideas! Thanks SugarSnike!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tick-tock tick-tock

A clock ticks in a bare room. A boy is sitting on the bed. All alone.

Chime! Chime!

The clock chimes but the boy doesn't move. He's just staring at nothing.

Tick-tock tick-tock

Had nobody known? Had anyone remembered? Looking out the window he saw lanterns lighting up the night sky like dragonflies. He could hear laughter ringing in the streets. Smells of ramen and ongiri wafted through the open window with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms carried by a cool fall's night wind. But he didn't care. Not now. Not then.

How could they? Just forget?? How many times had he mentioned this day???

How many hours would he patiently wait??

Chime! Chime!

11:00 had come yet the festivities failed to cease. He was over being upset. He was now angry!

He had waiting since dawn! Waiting for some one any one to acknowledge him. Any one to mention what he had waited for expecting something from some one!

Anger boiled out! He would show them! He would show them! He was not a "dumb

little demon boy! No one cared about the boy who was chose to hold the kyuubi when today was the day the kyuubi had been sealed!

He would give them something to celebrate. Uzamaki Naruto began to glow with orange. The demon began to take over. Naruto's last human thought was anger as he stormed out of his apartment and to where the festivities were located.

After all he had done for the Leaf village! How he had loved this village1 He protected it with his blood. He used to think he'd die for this damn village! After how many lives he saved; or how many people he had helped. No one had come to say happy birthday!


	2. Festivities

All alone with A demon Rising

I don't own Naruto...Thank again for all those who favorited/put this on alert...And remember. The basic idea of this comes from Sugar S

He lost it. Completely lost it. The demon had taken over and it wasn't going to recede back into nothingness. Back into that hell hole inside Uzamaki. No. He was going to take revenge.

Not saying he had taken a liking to the boy. Sure, he wouldn't give a care if he had died but with nothing to do to amuse himself the demon watched Naruto's life. But the boy was completely oblivious to that girls love but... who was pure. More so than the demon himself any ways.

But this wasn't about the kid. It was about him. And causing all the pain he could to get Konoha back. To revenge Konoha for reducing him to nothing.

For those few who saw Naruto storming towards the festive, they'd say he was just a normal kid going to the festive to see his Mom.

They'd be wrong for 2 reasons...for one Naruto wasn't a normal kid at that time. And he never will be.

And two- he sure as hell wasn't going to the festivities to see his mom. He didn't even have a mom!

But that's what they'd all say.

At the festival the party was raging. All the ninja's were there to celebrate.

Choji, Kiba and Akamaru were by...you guessed it! The food table...

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were gossiping by the bonfire. Or more so, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were gossiping. Hinata was just standing with them wondering where Naruto-kun was.

Neji was standing near Shino who were both looking up at the stage, amused.

Apparently, some one had made the mistake of letting Lee have Sake (Japanese wine) and the after math was not pretty. Lee, drunk, on stage dancing. Boy was that a sight.

Konohomaru and co. were standing by edge of the festivities waiting for their boss.

And Tsunade and other Jounins were near the stage.

People where just milling aroung having a great time. And thats when Naruto burst in.

Some one screamed one word that would change every body's life for ever. " DEMON!"


	3. Evactuation when the Demon Arrives

All Alone With a Demon Rising

Thanx to all who reviewed/favorites !!!! Hope u guys like it! I don't own Naruto and the main idea comes from Sugar Snike

The word demon itself was not rare at the festivities. I mean, they were celebrating the demons sealing.

Most of the ninja's ignored this and carried on. But not Tsunade. Immediately she stopped yelling at the crowd and scanned the crowd for Naruto.

"Shit!" She didn't see him. This was bad. Very, very bad. Racing over to Neji she quickly asked him to scan the crowd for Naruto using his byakugan.

When Neji reportedly said that he saw Naruto near the edge of the festivities. Konahomaru and Co. Were running up to him.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine. Nothing to be worried about. Right?

"He looks angry, though. And he's Chakra's erupting out of all hid pores."

Tsunade started running before neji even finished his sentence.

" Kakashi! Jiriyia! Iruka! Kurenia! Guy!" she barked. The other ninja's followed in suit.

"Evacuate!" She ordered and immediately the ninja's started to evacuate towards the mountain.

Shit! Shit! Shit! What was she thinking? How could she have beenm so careless? What the heck was going to happen???

Kakashi new what was happening. Naruto had let the demon out. Shit. This was so bad.

"Sakura!" he said landing next to the group of girls. "Evacuate! Round up the villagers and take them to the mountain. Now!"

" Why Sensei?" She questioned. She sensed the urgency in his voice. But why?

"Sakura. Do what your told. Now." and that's how he left them. Pondering there thoughts.

"We are ninja's now eh? She said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets round up every one and take them to the mountains. And then lets stay down here to see what's going on! Round up the other gennin! We got ourselves a mission!".

"Boss? Boss? What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

Naruto was glowing orange and his eyes were blood-shot. His chakra was so strong it was causing a small cyclone picking up trash and papers swirling around him in an orange glow.

"Kid," a deep voice said shaking the ground on which he walked, "go home."

"Boss? Boss?" Konohamaru's voice quivered.

" I said move." and with a flick of his finger at the poor boy he was tossed 50 ft. in the aiur. He landed with a thump and didn't stir.

Ebisu came running and woke up the boy. "Konohamaru! Run! Go to the mountain!!!"

With that said he took off running. Ebisu stood up.

" You killed my uncle." He stated. "Now let me kill you!". And he started running to the demon.

With a single punch Ebisu was down.

"You really think that you can stop me? Of all people!!!". The voice laughed, a deep, harsh laugh.

" I am here to pay! And pay harshly!".


	4. Realization

1Sorry I haven't updated lately...I don't own Naruto. Never will. And please give SugarSnike the main credit for this idea!!!

I don't mean to push you but I would like to say I would enjoy getting more reviews. But that's all. The most important thing u can do is read! -BB13

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This was bad. More than bad it was hell. They were reliving the day of the demon almost 13 years later.

Kakashi zoomed around rounding people up like sheep. Guy followed in suit along with the other Jounin. With the spreading panic no one noticed the ninjas sneaking to the edge of the festivities to watch. Sakura Tenten and Ino had managed to gather all the other teams to watch.

Unnoticed Hinata had snuck to the edge of the festivities and had activated her byukagan. With growing horror she watched Naruto take out Ebisu with a flick of his wrist.

He had so much power! And yet she knew it was him. But why? And how? What about the chakra?

And suddenly she saw it. Naruto's shirt had been shredded. There on his stomach was a seal.

And then it clicked. Naruto had the demon sealed inside him.

Hinata ran back to Sakura the others. Her heart was pounding. Her head was screaming. But she was numb with fear.

Puzzle pieces clicked simultaneously. Her heart denied it but her logic was refining it. It put the puzzle together out of a million pieces. The award: sheer horror.

She arrived to the group looking sickly. Her stutter had been driven away by fear.

Looking at Hinata with a questioned look she asked the sickly-looking girl what was wrong.

"Naruto...demon...attacked..." and with everyone questioning her words of such great importance she fainted.

That's when it happened. The full force of all that chakra hit them. It was Naruto's.

And it was the demons.


	5. Feelings before a war

1Sorry...I haven't updated lately. Oops! My bad! But maybe I don't feel encouraged enough with only 4 reviews? Who knows?

Please! For Gods Sake! I do not own Naruto. Never will. And If you haven't caught on by now the main idea comes from SugarSnikes songfic Happy Birthday to me. I asked to use it!

Thanks to the four of those who reviewed! You! And You alone! Are the cause of me sitting t my computer typing now.

All Alone with A demon Rising

It was like a scene out of a team-super heroes movie. The team of ninja's stood in front of the demon blocking the way past. They were ready for a fight. All the team leaders were here. Many anbu were. The Hokage was too. Not to mention every able bodies ninja even some of our favorite heroes parents.

Unnoticed several gennin (and one chounin) were hiding under a table. And quivering like there was no tomorrow. Who knows? For them there might not.

Sakura was...astonished .Most of them were. BUT she was also scared. Her Grandma often mentioned that day. And she didn't mention it kindly. She cursed the demon with every word she knew. And so had Sakura. But to know that she had hated Naruto...

Sure there relation ship wasn't best. Bubt that was because of Sasuke! Now that he was gone...Sakura had found her self disliking Naruto less and less.

Hinata by this time had awoken. She cried in numb silence. Her love? Was this? How? Her feelings were mixture of fear and...confusion. Did she still love Naruto-kun? Now that he held the demon? (Key word...Held. Not WAS)

Kiba was not himself. Akamaru was literally shaking in his skin. The pup sensed great danger in this guy . But kiba was confused. Naruto was the demon??? His fellow troublemaker!

Shino was...Shino. But even he had a nagging doubt of that he would survive this night.

Choji had stopped eating and was visibly shocked. No he did not hate Naruto. Never had. Naruto wasn't like Shikamaru. But he was a cool kid. Choji during the chuunin exams had admired him. And after nearly being lost Choji took his friends with honor. No. He wasn't mad. He was just shocked. And worried. Naruto wasn't the demon was his thought. And naruto wasn't dangerous. But the demon was.

Ino was gasping her mouth open in shock Never in a million years would she have thought. Sure she knew Naruto was different but...

Shikamaru was calm but he was thinking. Unlike every one else he had already known and had been sworn not to tell. You would have to be daft to not know the signs. But he bhad never thought that this could happen. What about the seal.

Neji had always knew Naruto had something inside of him. How else could he have beat Neji? But this...this was extreme!

Rock Lee was stuttering. He was shocked and confused. Very confused.

Tenten was scared. The weapon mistress had heard about the demon. Even she couldn't stop the demon.

And as the gennin were lost in fought a war throughout history known as "The 2nd Demon"

began.

It would last for a week. Many would die. Few survived to tell others about it. And many others countries participated.

It was a war of a life time. And it had started with a boy named Uzamaki's birthday.

( I will continue this. IT IS NOT over)


	6. What to do

All Alone with a Demon Rising

Hey guys! Sorry for long wait. Was visiting relatives who had no computer. Umm...thanks to all who reviewed or alerted.

I do have a favor to ask. Does anyone know a beta I can use??? My comma key is broken and I spell/type like . Thank you!

I don't own Naruto. Won't. And the main idea of this comes from SugarSnikes Happy Birthday to me which Is a songfic.

New plan...I would like 3 reviews for a chapter. Like. I can live with one. No push. But if you like it say so. I know a lot of you all got me on your alerts and stuff. Thank you!

Let the fight begin!

A boy against 50 grown ninjas. Not a problem right? Wrong.

Because this boy wasn't a boy no more. He was a demon.

The festival tables had been forgotten. The grounds had been evacuated. The gennin were still hiding under th table. The had hired Neji to tell them what was going on with his byukagen.

But lets forget them.

A battle is about to take place.

Headed by Tsunade the troop was blocking the way into the center of town. The demon was aproaching slowly only 500 yards away. Beads of sweat appeared on there foreheads. Many knew they wouldn't survive this battle. Most knew that they probably wouldn't survive the night.

Compared to the other demons Kyuubi was king. No he was a god. A god of evil.

This was bad.

Tsunade was freaking out. Badly. Naruto...he has been able to use this demons power but...Naruto wasn't there anymore. It was all demon. Reliving this battle 13 years later...13 was unlucky.

Shit.

Tsunade was for the first time in a long time scared.

Kakashi out of sight quicky summoned his dogs. Quickly telling them the situation he sent them to the Sand. They needed back ups. And fast.

"Shizune!" barked Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Shizune was quivering. Demon...Naruto-kun...it was all too much to bear.

" Take a medical team and set up in the hospital. I have just been informed that Kakashi has sent for backup from Sand. They will most likely bring medic nins with them. Until then use what you've got at the hospital and rope in some Genin."

"Hai!"

Shizune turned and went to gather the medics. Stopping suddenly she turned around. A tear dropped from her eye. "Good luck Hokage-sama." she whispered at the shouting Hokage. And then she left, leaving a trail of tears.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Iruka shouted into the cavern where the poopulation of konoha was hiding.

"We have been attacked by the kyuubi!" gasps erupted from the room. Many started crying. Others fainted in numb-shock.

"Konaha is no longer safe! We are sending you up North for a while. This battle...is too dangerous for you to be here.".

Several anbu (who have not been named) stepped forward.

"These ninjas will be your guide" Iruka continued indicating the ninjas.

"Go!" He shouted.

Witth much crying the people of Konoha were led out of the Cavern and intp the dar4kness of night..

Appernetly Kakashi's dogs had done the trick. The sand-nin would arrive in a little more than 2 days time.

Anbu were also appearing. A feeling of dread settled over all of konaha. No one knew what was to happen next.

The group of Genin had to talk.

"Whats going to happen?" A furious Tenten asked. Her parents were with Tsunade.

"Most likely" Shikamaru answered "is that some one will have to repeat what the fourth did long ago. That some one will probably be Hokage- Sama."

The gennin looked torn. Their parents or the hokage?

"Unfortunately" Shikamaru continued in a way softer voice then usual "in the best case scenario" he gulped." Naruto dies."

And at that moment Hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7 of AWDR (Alone With a Demon Rising)

I don't own Naruto. I would like to, but I don't. And as I have mentioned numerous times the main idea comes from SugarSnike's songfic Happy Birthday to Me.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer wouldn't let me upload the lazy thing. Anyhow, I am STILL looking for a beta. It would help me upload A LOT faster.

On to Chapter 7!

The demon lord had decided to attack. Anbu and jounin (sp?) alike swarmed the monestrous fox. With a single breath from the king demon, flames engulfed the front lines. Shrieks of pain were heard as the men and women died an horrible death.

Heat was everywhere. Sweat poured from heads filled with bravery and strength. The stench of death was not here yet, but it would be soon. Some one, most defiantly a ninja, created a mask of fog to try and slow down the demon. It didn't work.

Tsunade scanned the area through the fog, trying to think of a battle strategy that would not require as much death. There was none.

Shikamaru and the gang watched in horror and friends and family rushed at the demon. Most had long forgot about the only way to win was to have Naruto die, and most likely the Hokage, too. Many of them wondered with aching hearts why this had happened. What had they done?

"I would have been nicer to him if I had known..." Sakura murmured aloud, tears stinging her eyes.

"So would have I." Ino agreed, thinking of her mother and father on the battle field. " I'd also help him to pick out better clothes."

"I wouldn't of pranked him." Kiba said. As a second thought he added "As much."

"I would have shared some of my chips with him, even the BBQ kind." Chouji said wistfully, thinking about how he might not live to eat them again.

"I would have taught him better weapon techniques. His sucked.." Tenten thought.

"I would have taught him to ENJOY THE FLAME OF YOUTH AND TO LEARN BETTER TAIJUSTSU SO HE WOULD EXCEL!" cried a certain ninja dressed in green.

Neji just hmmph'd when his turn came but all could see him rubbed his headband where his seal was placed.

"I...I...I would...have...um...told...Naruto-kun...that...I...um..liked...him..." Hinata stuttered, surprised that everybody already knew.

"I might have helped the idiot with his homework. Maybe. But it would be troublesome." Shikamaru said. He knew that Naruta was the container, but never in his dreams did he imagine the seal weakening.

"I already knew." Said a voice from behind. "And now I am going to save Konaha's butt for him."

Several gasps were emitted as the group turned around to see the Kazekage of the Sand with his siblings standing before them.

Gaara was here.


	8. A Side Note Coauthored!

1Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait in the uploading—but I bring good news! All Alone With A Demon Rising (AWDR) is now co-authored! It will (or the chapters) will be growing longer so grab the glasses and head over to DetoxAngel's profile and check it out. Same tittle, okay? The fic will be permanently hosted there so subscribe over there. A new chapter is out and the plot grows strong! Write to me about any issues you might have and otherwise enjoy! I am off the start typing for the upcoming chapter!

-Bb13


End file.
